


Scarlet

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Attraction, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-14
Updated: 2004-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Scarlet

  
In the sunshine, Schuldig's hair was incredibly bright, drawing the eye. In a city of dark haired people his hair gleamed like an attention-seeking missile. Some days it was redder than others, and Nagi knew Schuldig had been playing with the dyes again. It was better than the green, at least, and a lot closer to his natural colour. Nagi turned his mind away firmly; it was embarrassing to think too much about another guy's hair.

Especially when that other guy was a telepath. Schuldig twirled a lock of hair around a finger and winked at him.

Nagi blushed scarlet.


End file.
